Table dance
by Hexchen
Summary: Schon lange nicht mehr nur PWP, irgendwie hat sich da eine Story eingeschlichen. Fragt mich nur nicht woher.... Reviews sind gern gesehen....
1. Chapter 1

**Beim Versuch Kapitel zwei hochzuladen hab ich Kapitel eins leider gelöscht... sorry!! Hier kommt also der zweite Versuch.**

Allerdings hab ich die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und hab gleich was geändert.

Meine Story spielt etwa fünf Jahre nach Hoggwarts. Voldemort ist besiegt.

Severus Snape wurde frei gesprochen und rehabilitiert.

Das ist meine erste FF und ich bitte um ein wenig Nachsicht :-D

Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, mir gehört nix, nur die Idee zu der Story.

Ich verdien auch nix damit (leider).

Ansonsten ist alles ein wenig verrückt, also PwP, OOC, Lemon und ein wenig Slash.

Viel Spaß!

In Muggel – London

Severus Snape eilte mit schnellen Schritten um die Ecke. Seine Augen suchten nach einem Ausweg. Er lief die Straße schnell hinunter. Ein Blick über die Schulter, zeigte ihm, das seine Verfolgerin noch nicht hinter ihm war.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er ein bunt beleuchtetes Schild.

„Bar – Open"

Snape huschte zur Tür hinein und atmete tief durch. Vielleicht hatte er es für heute geschafft, Rita Kimmkorn und ihrer spitzen Feder zu entkommen.

Mit flinkem Blick hatte Snape eine dunkle Nische im Barraum gefunden und ließ sich dankbar in den Schatten fallen. Jetzt erst sah er sich die Bar genauer an und hob die Augenbrauen.

Er musste natürlich in eine Table Dance Bar hinein stolpern.

„Auch egal", murmelte er in sich hinein. Er brauchte jetzt erst mal einen Drink.

Eine dunkelrot gefärbte Schönheit, mit einer Maske über den Augen, in äußerst knapper Bekleidung kam auf ihn zu.

Ein kurzes, schwarzes Bustier betonte ihren üppigen Busen und ließ eine Menge von ihrem flachen Bauch frei. Die Hot Pants, ebenfalls in schwarz, saßen eng an ihren Hüften. Ihre Füße steckten in Stilethos und verlängerten ihre Beine um ein gutes Stück.

Snape konnte seinen Blick kaum von der Figur der jungen Frau lassen. So blieb er für einen Moment die Antwort schuldig, als er ihre rauchige Stimme hörte.

„Was darf es sein, Sir?"

Snape schluckte hart.

„Whiskey, den besten den sie haben."

„Natürlich, Sir."

Die junge Frau drehte sich langsam um und präsentierte ihr wohl aussehendes Hinterteil.

Langsam wurde ihm warm.

„Ihr Whiskey, Sir."

Kurz darauf erklang leise Musik. Die Rothaarige betrat mit leichtem Schritt den Tisch und fing an zu tanzen. Ihr Körper umspielte die Stange, an der sie sich mit einer Hand festhielt. Ihre eindeutigen Hüftbewegungen brachten Snape zum schwitzen.

„Bei Merlin und allen Göttern!" entfuhr es ihm.

Er begann den Kragen seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Ein paar Minuten später gesellte sich eine blondhaarige, schlanke Frau, in roter Spitzenunterwäsche zu der schwarz gekleideten Tänzerin.

Beide küssten sich zärtlich. Ihre Bewegungen waren sinnlich und ihr Rhythmus folgte den Klängen der Musik. Die Rothaarige holte von irgendwoher ein Tuch und band die Blonde mit den Händen an der Stange fest. Ihre Hände streichelten die Blonde im Takt, strichen über Arme, Busen, Bauch und Po. Gleich darauf folgte ihre Zunge den Händen.

Snape konnte die dunklen, harten Nippel durch die feuchte, rote Spitze sehen.

Die Zunge der Rothaarigen umkreiste jetzt den Bauchnabel und sie streckte ihm ihren Arsch provozierend zu.

Ihre Hände glitten jetzt langsam über die langen Beine der Blonden. Huschten an ihrem Venushügel vorbei. Ein Keuchen war zu hören.

Snape konnte seine Erregung nicht mehr verleugnen. Seine Hand war in den Schritt gerutscht und rieb sein Glied durch die Hose hindurch.

Die Rothaarige war hinter die Blonde getreten und massierte ihre Brüste mit kräftigem Druck. Sie spielte durch die feuchte Spitze mit den harten Warzen. Langsam wanderte eine Hand zur Scham.

Die Blonde stöhnte laut auf, als die Hand zwischen ihre Beine glitt.

Snape konnte die Feuchtigkeit sehen, die sich in dem Slip ausbreitete. Er ließ jetzt jede Hemmung fallen und knöpfte seine Hose auf und befreite seine harte Männlichkeit.

Gut sichtbar für ihn, glitten zwei Finger in die feuchte Tiefe der Blonden. Ein paar feste Stöße mit den Fingern und die Blonde stöhnte lauter.

Schließlich schob die Rothaarige den Slip zur Seite, so das Snape die geschwollenen, nassen Lippen sehen konnte.

Er leckte hektisch über seine Lippen.

Genüsslich leckte die Rothaarige ihre Finger ab und sah Snape dabei in die Augen.

Dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Blonde. Schob ihre Finger durch die nasse Falte. Verharrte einen Moment auf der Lustperle und glitt dann weiter bis zum Eingang. Während sie die Blonde mit den Fingern nahm, rieb ihr Daumen kräftig über die empfindliche Stelle.

Snape konnte den Orgasmus der Blonden kommen sehen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden hektischer, sie wand sich wie ein Aal. Endlich beugte sich die Blonde, laut stöhnend, unter den Wellen des Orgasmus.

Genüsslich sah er zu, wie die Rothaarige ihre Hand in ihre Hot Pants schob, ihren begehrenden Blick nicht von Snape lassend. Als sie unter ihren eigenen Liebkosungen, laut stöhnend zum Höhepunkt kam, spritzte er schließlich ebenso laut stöhnend ab.

Mit heiserer Stimme fragte er schließlich,

„Whiskey?"

Die beiden Frauen saßen neben ihm am Tisch und alle zusammen nahmen genüsslich einen Drink. Grinsend flüsterte die Blonde Snape zu.

„Süßer, so eine Show gibt's aber nicht immer. Aber es ist leer und ich hatte Lust..."

„Aha.", murmelte Snape.

Auf einmal hörte man den Türsteher der Bar laut werden.

„Was wollen sie hier?" fauchte er böse.

Eine keifende Frauenstimme antwortete genauso wütend.

„Ich suche jemanden. Und jetzt lassen sie mich endlich rein."

„Scheiße."

Entfuhr es Snape. Er warf ein paar Pfund auf den Tisch.

„Gibt es einen Hinterausgang? Ich muss weg."

Lächelnd ging die Rothaarige vor raus.

„Der Hof ist abgeschlossen, aber sie wissen ja wie sie hier wegkommen."

Sagte sie bedeutungsvoll. Snapes Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

„Kennen wir uns?"

„Ich kenne sie, Snape. Und nun verschwinden sie, bevor Rita hereinkommt."

Mit lautem Knall fiel die Hoftür zu.


	2. Chapter 2

.**Für den Fall, das die Story jetzt doppelt online ist, tut mir leid. Ich hab leider so meine Probleme mich hier durch zu finden... Ein riesen Dank an die Zwei die den Mut hatten mir eine Antwort dazulassen. Und allen anderen die sich bis hierher durchgequält haben... auch Danke.**

Wie immer gilt, alles gehört J.K.Rowling.

Die Abkürzung für Hermine habe ich irgendwo im FF gelesen und da sie mir so gut gefiel einfach gemopst. Sorry.

Erkenntnisse

Severus Snape apparierte vom Hinterhof aus, vor seine kleine Wohnung in London. Ein kurzes Wort und die Schutzbanne fielen und er konnte eintreten. Erschöpft sank er in einen alten Sessel. Auch wenn ihn das Spiel der zwei Frauen immer wieder oder immer noch beschäftigte ... zu wissen, das die eine ihn kannte, war einfach ---- zu viel.

‚_Ich könnte schwören, das ich diese Augen schon gesehen habe. Und der Gang...'_

„Aber wo?" flüsterte er. Die Neugier packte ihn.

So kehrte Snape am nächsten Abend in die Bar zurück. Nur um zu erfahren, das das Objekt seiner Neugier nicht da war.

„Die arbeitet nur Freitag und Samstag hier." Blaffte ihn der Barkeeper an. Und als er die Blonde Schönheit nach Namen und Adresse ausfragen wollte, schaute die ihn nur pikiert an.

„Keine Namen Süßer. Hier haben wir keine Namen."

Ließ ihn stehen und wandte sich den anderen Gästen zu.

Wütend rauschte Snape aus der Bar in den Hinterhof und ließ seinen Frust an einer Mauer ab.

Es würde eine lange Woche werden...

Die blond gefärbte griff zum Telefon und rief ihre Freundin an ... Der Anrufbeantworter.

„Richtige Wahl, falscher Zeitpunkt, ich bin nicht da, den Rest kennt ihr ja... " „Ich frag mich, wo du immer steckst... . Ach ja, der Kerl von gestern war da und fragte nach dir. Wir sehen uns dann Freitag."

Von sich selbst genervt, betrat Severus Snape, Freitag abend die Table Dance Bar aufs neue.

Die dunkle Nische wartete auf ihn.

Hermine Granger wühlte gerade in ihrer Garderobe, als ihre blonde Freundin hereinkam.

„Mia, meine Liebe! Dein Verehrer ist schon da."

„Liz, Darling! Hattest du eine gute Woche?"

Schließlich zog Hermine einen roten BH und einen kurzen Faltenrock über.

Ein Zauberstab Wink und sie stand in dunkelgrün mit silbernen Rändern vor ihrem Spiegel. ‚_Wie Slytherin_', grinste sie sich an. Noch ein Wedeln und ihre hüftlangen, braunen Haare, kürzten sich auf Schulterblatt Länge und färbten sich in ein tiefes Rot.

„Lichte Herrin, Mia, ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch!" flüsterte die blonde Liz.

Hermine schloss ihren Zauberstab weg und folgte ihrer Kollegin und Freundin.

Da saß er, Severus Snape. Hermine versuchte sich krampfhaft an ihren Job zu erinnern.

Sie ging wiegenden Schrittes, mit zwei Gläsern „Glen Odgens" auf Snape zu.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

‚Bei Merlin, sie sieht noch schärfer aus, als letztes Mal!'

Augenblicklich wurde seine Hose etwas enger... .

Hermine setzte sich lächelnd zu ihm. Ein leises Gespräch begann. Sein Arm fand den Weg um ihre Schulter.

Irgendwann nach dem dritten „Glen", fragte Snape vorsichtig.

„Ich kenne sie?"

„Kennen ist zuviel gesagt, Sir. Wir sind uns flüchtig begegnet, vor einigen Jahren."

„Verflucht noch mal, wer sind sie!", Fauchte Snape.

„Hier habe ich keinen Namen. Aber das wissen Sie ja, Sir."

Ihre Stimme war tonlos.

Da hörte sie aus dem Eingang eine Stimme.

„Lassen sie mich endlich rein! Ich weiß das Snape hier ist!"

Es war ein gut geübter Reflex. Der Vorhang um die Nische flog zu.

„Ihren Stab Sir, schnell!" Hermines Stimme war dringend.

„Ihren Zauberstab." Verbesserte sie sich.

Snape saß da, wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Schnell, meiner ist in der Garderobe."

Snape reichte ihr seinen Zauberstab, irgendwie immer noch unter Schock.

Hermine flüsterte vor sich hin, machte schnelle und komplizierte Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab.

„Spielen sie mit, Sir! Niemand wird sie erkennen."

‚_Hoffe ich!_', schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf.

Sie atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf Snapes Schoß. Zog ihn in einen Kuss.

‚_Keinen Moment zu früh_' flüsterten ihre Gedanken, eine böse Stimme sagte leise ‚_besser wäre keinen Moment zu spät!'_

Der Vorhang wurde aufgerissen und Rita Kimmkorn (allseits beliebt und bewundert), sah einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Was den? Was wollen sie?" Fauchte Hermine.

Rita stotterte.

„Ich... ich suche jemanden."

„Und warum stören sie uns?"

/Hermine war stolz auf sich, das hörte sich, wirklich wütend an./

„Es... es tut mir leid. Ich dachte, es wäre Snape." Flüsterte die Kimmkorn.

„DIES ist mein GAST!"

„Thomas Lynley, wenn sie gestatten." Warf Snape ein.

Rita war geschockt, noch nie hatten ihre Informanten geirrt. Aber das war eindeutig nicht Snape.

„Entschuldigen sie" flüsterte die Reporterin. Beobachtete wie die junge Frau sich wieder ihrem Gast zuwandte und ihn begehrend küsste. Wie sie ihre Hüfte an ihm rieb. Ihre Hände suchend auf seinem Körper wanderten.

„Gehen sie."

Der Vorhang rutschte wieder zu.

Für einen Moment verlor sich Hermine in dem Kuss, sie spürte seine Erregung. Sie drückte sich eng an ihn, ließ ihre Brust an auf seinen Oberkörper sinken. So das er ihre hart aufgerichteten Warzen spüren konnte.

Doch dann... .

Hermine lauschte ------ mit einer gewohnten Bewegung, warf sie ihr Haar über die rechte Schulter.

In Snapes Kopf fielen Puzzlesteine an ihren Platz. Er schob die Frau von sich. Und flüsterte entsetzt.

„Miss Granger!"

Alles ging fürchterlich schnell. Snape schob sie weg, blinzelte durch den Vorhang und verschwand.

Hermine seufzte laut.

„Liebes, was ist?" Gleichzeitig schob Liz den Vorhang zur Seite.

„Nichts, Darling, nichts" versuchte sie Liz zu überzeugen, doch der fragende Blick blieb.

„Er hat mich erkannt."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PS : den Namen Thomas Lynley habe ich mir von der großen Elizabeth George geliehen. Ich hoffe sie kann mir verzeihen.


	3. Chapter 3

Zyra --- es freut mich sehr, das es dir gefällt!!

Silverbear ----- keine Angst, er wird sie nie wieder losbekommen... (fies grins)

Träume

Endlich war dieser katastrophale Abend zu Ende. Hermine war froh endlich aus der Bar raus zu kommen

„Bei der Herrin, Mia, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken," versuchte Liz zu trösten.

Ein kurzer Kuss auf Hermines Wange und sie ging.

„Sicher Liz," murmelte Hermine, nur um etwas zu sagen.

„Göttin," entfuhr es ihr, als sie zu Hause auf dem Sofa saß. Und grübelte laut weiter.

„Was soll er nur denken? Jetzt bin ich nicht nur Miss know it all. Jetzt bin ich in seinen Augen auch noch eine Professionelle."

Ein Schluchzen entkam ihr. In Selbstmitleid badend, sank sie zusammen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Snape wanderte in seiner Wohnung auf und ab.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine Granger. Sie ist meine Schülerin."

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte, ‚_war deine Schülerin.'_

„Gut, war," fluchte Snape. Auf einmal fragte er sich.

‚_Warum arbeitet sie an solch einem Ort? Ein Kopf wie Sie hat, hat so schnell kein anderer.'_

„Was denke ich da?" fragte sich Snape laut.

Grübelnd ging er zu Bett, um von Hermine Granger zu träumen,

Hermine stand in einem Hauch von schwarzer Spitze vor ihm. Ihre Augen sahen ihn mit Verlangen an. Sie beugte sich zu ihm schob sein Haar zur Seite. Sanft leckte sie ihm über sein Ohrläppchen.

_Snape wollte sie an sich ziehen und konnte sich auf seinem Stuhl kein Stück bewegen._

_Er sah Hermine lächeln. Ihre Hände glitten langsam über seinen Oberkörper, streichelten, reizten ihn._

_Ihre Finger kreisten um seine Brustwarzen, die sich schnell versteiften._

_Snape wollte stöhnen, doch kein Laut kam aus seinem Mund._

_Immer weiter nach unten bewegten sich Hermines Hände. Streichelten um seinen Nabel, sie grinste als sich seine Männlichkeit regte. _

_Es war nur ein Hauch, als sie seine Männlichkeit streifte._

_Mit einer eleganten Bewegung richtete sie sich wieder auf. Ein Zwinkern reichte und der BH aus schwarzer Spitze, fiel zu Boden. Der Slip folgte sofort._

_Snape konnte die Augen nicht von ihr lassen. _

_Langsam drehte Hermine sich vor ihm. Zeigte sich von allen Seiten._

_Ihre Hände waren untern ihren Brüsten, hoben sie in seine Richtung. Er leckte sich die Lippen. Er sah zu wie sie sich streichelte. Ihre Finger leckte um die harten Nippel zu reiben. Die andere Hand glitt über Bauch und Po. Nur um in ihre feuchte Hitze einzudringen. Genüsslich bewegten sich ihre Finger über ihre Lustperle. Tauchten tief in ihre Nässe. Sie hielt ihm ihre Finger, mit fragendem Blick, vor seine leicht geöffneten Lippen._

_Er saugte sie in seinen Mund, schmeckte sie._

_Ihr Blick brannte in seinen Augen. _

_Sie konnte die Adern an seinem Glied deutlich pochen sehen. An der Spitze hatte sich ein kleiner weißer Tropfen gebildet._

_Jetzt leckte sich Hermine begierig die Lippen._

_Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war sie über ihm. Langsam sank sie auf seinen steil aufgerichteten Schwanz. _

_Gerade wollte Snape genüsslich, lautlos, stöhnen._

Da erwachte er.

„Oh Scheiße," fluchte er leise vor sich hin.

„Was macht diese Frau nur," meckerte er.

Die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf stichelte,

‚Wer ist hier scharf, wie eine Peperoni?'

Snape wollte sich nicht mit seinem Verlangen auseinander setzen.

So lieferte sein Verstand einen Ausweg.

‚_Mist, ich hab gestern meine Rechnung nicht bezahlt.'_

Und nur um nicht über seinen Traum nachdenken zu müssen, hielt er sich daran fest.

‚_Ich bin noch nie eine Rechnung schuldig geblieben.'_

Quälte es sich langsam durch seinen Geist. (Sein Verstand war dann doch noch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.)

Irgendwann rief er seinen Vogel, einen Steinkauz, und schrieb eine kurze Notiz.

„Ich habe gestern ‚vergessen' meine Rechnung zu bezahlen. Sind sie so freundlich und teilen mir die schuldig gebliebene Summe mit? SS"

Der Vogel klopfte bei Morgengrauen an Hermines Fenster. Nach einer grauenvollen Nacht, war sie schon wach. Las die Notiz und ärgerte sich.

‚An die blöde Rechnung denkt er.'

Ein Flüstern zu dem Vogel. „Warte bitte."

Hermine suchte in ihren Papieren.

Endlich hatte Hermine gefunden, was sie suchte. Nahm die kleine Karte und schrieb auf die Rückseite.

„28,56 Pfund, exklusive Steuern"

Für einen Moment starrte Snape auf die Karte, dann machten sich seine Finger selbstständig. Er drehte sie um und las,

Der rote Drache

Buchhandlung und Antiquariat

Portpool Lane 36

10°° -18°° Uhr geöffnet

Die Portpool Lane gibt es in London wirklich. Der rote Drache wird noch eine kleine Rolle spielen ( okay, ich liebe Buchläden).


	4. Chapter 4

Mein herzlicher Dank an Ina, die dieses Kapitel beta gelesen hat.

Und eine Anmerkung in eigener Sache... Ich weiß, das viele mitlesen, aber nur wenige lassen mir ein Review da.

Ändert das bitte. Ohne Eure Anmerkungen, macht die Schreiberei keinen Spaß.

Kleines Geständnis

„Kann ich bei dir schlafen, Mia? Meine Mitbewohnerin hat Besuch von ihrem Freund."  
Hermine nickte nur.

„Hol Gläser Mia. Ich habe Wein mitgebracht."  
Endlich saßen beide in Hermines kleinem Wohnzimmer.  
„Na los, erzähl schon. Wer ist der Typ?"  
„Er ist, nein, war mein Professor," murmelte Hermine.  
Liz zischte leise und beobachtete ihre Freundin genau.  
„Bei der Herrin, Mia! Du bist in den Typen verknallt!"  
„Nein," fuhr Hermine auf.  
„Seit Freitagabend hast du unaufhörlich zur Tür gesehen. Jedes Mal, wenn jemand in die Bar kam, fiel dir etwas aus dem Gesicht."  
Hermines Gesicht war verschlossen.  
„Was glaubst du Mia? Das dein Professor in eine Table Dance Bar kommt und dir seine Liebe gesteht? Werde wach! Wenn er wieder kommt, dann um dich tanzen zu sehen. Um sich an dir aufzugeilen. Der kommt nicht zum reden."  
Liz war wütend.  
„Sei nicht so naiv!"  
„Ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt," wehrte sich Hermine heftig.  
„Ja, und ich bin eine Hexe," schoß Liz zurück.  
Hermine hielt sich an ihrem Glas fest. Es dauerte, bevor sie wieder etwas sagte. Leise klang ihre Stimme im Raum.  
„Ich habe in der Schule heimlich für ihn geschwärmt. Vielleicht war ich auch ein klein wenig in ihn verliebt. Man, ich war ein dummes, kleines Mädchen.  
Aber als er mich erkannte... Ich, ich habe mich so blamiert gefühlt, fühle ich mich immer noch. Und ich frage mich laufend, was er von mir denken muss... ."  
Liz schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
„Wen interessiert, was er denkt?"  
Sie sah Hermines Gesicht, ihren Blick.  
‚Oh, Oh'  
„Was willst du jetzt machen?"  
Hermine wurde rot und flüsterte.  
„Ich habe ihm die Karte vom „roten Drachen" geschickt. Wenn er dorthin kommt -----  
dann kann ich vielleicht erklären... ."

Snape stand schon seit zwei Tagen vor dem „roten Drachen". Er beobachtete jeden, der hinein und hinaus ging. Nur Hermine sah er nicht.  
Langsam gestand er sich ein, dass er nur hier war um sie zu sehen.  
_‚Der Laden hat doch nichts mit ihr zu tun,'_ flüsterte die kleine, böse Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
„Nein," murmelte er. Er war sich sicher, dass sie dort anzutreffen war.

Schließlich warf er einen ‚Schein' über sich, und betrat langsam den kleinen Buchladen.  
Snape blieb in einer Ecke stehen und schaute sich um.  
Auf einer Leiter stand eine junge Frau, die ihm sehr bekannt vor kam.  
Sie steckte in engen Jeans, einem engen Shirt und ihre Haare reichten bis zur Hüfte. Snape genoss den Anblick, wie sie die Leiter hinunter stieg.  
Ein Teenager fragte.  
„Haben sie auch Mangas?"  
„Junge, das ist ein Buchladen!" fuhr sie den Bengel an.  
Snape grinste. DAS war eindeutig Hermine. Ein leises Lachen entschlüpfte ihm.

Hermine hörte das Lachen. Ein lautloses ‚Finite incantatem' beendete den Schein.

Wahllos griff Snape sich ein Buch.  
„Kann ich ihnen helfen, Professor?"  
_‚Ja, du kannst mit mir vögeln,'_ schrie die kleine, böse Stimme.  
„Ich suche ein bestimmtes Buch," erwiderte Snape.  
„Eine andere Ausgabe als diese?"  
Hermine deutete grinsend auf das Buch in seinen Händen. Erst jetzt sah er richtig hin.  
In großen gelben Buchstaben stand da:

Das Kamasutra

Jetzt wurde er doch tatsächlich rot.  
„Ähm, ich wollte eigentlich zu ihnen - zu dir," murmelte er.  
Nun war Hermine an der Reihe zu erröten.  
Eine kleine peinliche Pause entstand.  
„Wollen wir heute abend zusammen essen?"  
Snape nickte nur.  
„Dann hol mich um sieben Uhr ab."

Nachdenklich sah Hermine ihm nach.  
‚Ich frage mich was er will, reden oder nur poppen,' schoss es durch ihren Kopf.  
Irgendwie hoffte sie auf beides.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein „Schein" ist ein einfacher Illusionszauber.

Außerdem hab ich den „Schein" bei der, leider 1999 verstorbenen, Marion Zimmer Bradley geklaut. (Aus dem letzten Teil, der „Ruwenda" Serie).

meine Hochachtung, Marion!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Zwei Stunden hab ich gebraucht, das Kapitel hochzuladen... leise mecker, irgendwas hat nicht funktioniert, aber nun ist es ja hier. Danke für die lieben Reviews!

Kayla - lieben Dank und es geht ja schon weiter.

San - auch dir vielen Dank! Ich weiß das meine Kapitel für viele zu kurz sind. Ich kann einfach nichts dagegen machen, ich bekomm sie einfach nicht länger hin. Tut mir echt leid!

und an meinen anonymen Reviewer - im nächsten Kapitel gibts dann die Antworten die eigentlich hier her sollten... nur haben Severus und Hermine nicht auf mich gehört.

Gray's Inn Garden 

Hermine war nervös. Es verging keine Viertelstunde, in der sie nicht auf die Uhr sah. Sie war sich nicht sicher was sie wollte.

Endlich stand Hermine aufgeregt und hungrig vor Snape. So langsam muss ich mit Severus und Hermine ein ernstes Wort reden, grins, die machen was

„Komm, wir können gleich da vorne essen."

Hermine ging voran, bestellte und zahlte. Alles in einem bei ihrem Chinesen. Schnell zog sie Snape weiter zum Gray's Inn Garden.

Snape ließ sich, fast gönnerhaft, neben ihr unter einer großen Eiche nieder.

Hermine überraschte ihn aufs neue. Sie hatte nur Stäbchen mitgenommen. So schaute er zweifelnd auf die Holzdinger in seiner Hand.

„Zauber dir halt ne Gabel," nuschelte Hermine mit vollem Mund.

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide waren fertig mit Essen.

Schweigend sahen sie sich an.

„Hermine," flüsterte Snape.

Zog sie an sich und küsste sie heftig. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich von allein. Ein Blitz zog in ihre Lenden, als sich ihre Zungen berührten.

Snapes Hände suchten den Weg unter ihr Shirt. Fanden ihre vollen brüste, strichen über ihre Brustwarzen.

Hermine stöhnte auf.

„Ich will dich," hauchte Snape in ihr Ohr.

Sie zog ihn wieder in einen verlangenden Kuss. Ihre Zungen fochten einen heißen Kampf. Jede Berührung schürte das Feuer mehr. Atemlos trennten sich ihre Lippen.

Schwer atmend sah Hermine ihn an.

„Lass uns hier verschwinden."

Hielt ihn an den armen fest und apparierte vor ihre Wohnung.

Kaum hatte Hermine die Schutzzauber um ihre Wohnung wieder hochgezogen, da presste Snape sie an eine Wand. Drückte sich fest an ihren Körper und verschloss ihren Mund aufs neue mit einem stürmischen Kuss.

Während Snape mit sanftem Druck ihre Brüste massierte, versuchte Hermine seine Hose aufzuknöpfen.

Langsam, aber sicher, bewegten sie sich in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Wobei mit jedem Schritt, die Hüllen fielen.

Mit einem kleinen Schubs, beförderte Hermine Snape aufs Bett.

Küssend und knabbernd suchte sich ihr Mund seinen Weg. Sie spielte mit seiner Zunge, leckte über sein Ohrläppchen. Eine feuchte Spur zog sich über Snapes Hals bis zu seiner Brust.

Sanft glitt Hermines Zunge über seine Brustwarzen, saugte leicht an ihnen. Snape seufzte laut auf, als er merkte, wie sie sich versteiften.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine," stöhnte er, als sie mit ihrer Zunge um seinen Bauchnabel fuhr.

Breit lächelnd, betrachtete Hermine seine steil aufgerichtete Männlichkeit.

Mit einem Schmatzen saugte sie den größer werdenden Lusttropfen von seiner Eichelspitze. Lutschte dann zärtlich an seinen Hoden. Um sich dann intensiv mit Snapes Schwanz zu beschäftigen.

Mit einem Ruck schob er Hermine von sich. Drehte sie auf den Rücken.

Snape saugte hingebungsvoll an ihren harten Nippeln. Die sich noch mehr verhärteten.

Eine Hand schob sich zwischen Hermines Beine.

Zwei Finger schoben sich in ihre feuchte Grotte, fingen an sich rhythmisch zu bewegen. Sein Daumen strich immer wieder über ihren Lustknoten, brachten sie zum stöhnen.

„Ich will dich in mir, Severus."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war er über ihr, um dann langsam in sie einzudringen.

„Hermine," flüsterte Snape.

Die krallte sich in seinen Rücken, ihre Beine umklammerten seine Hüfte. Er stieß kräftig in sie, wieder und immer wieder.

Hermine spürte wie ihr Orgasmus anrollte.

„Härter Severus!"

Immer schneller und mit harten Stößen, vögelte Snape sie.

Hermine, die sich nicht mehr halten konnte, verlor sich in Lichtblitzen und Sternen.

Snape der ihre Kontraktionen heftig spürte, stieß unkontrolliert zu. Bis er sich einen Moment später heiß in ihr ergoss.

Schwer atmend langen sie neben einander. Hermine kuschelte sich an und schlief ein.

Eine halbe Stunde später, schlich Snape leise durch die kleine Wohnung und suchte das Bad.

Schnell hatte er es gefunden und geduscht.

Jetzt stand er im Dämmerlicht, der Straßenlaternen, in Hermines Schlafzimmer.

„Bei Merlin," murmelte er.

„Was ist passiert, dass du in einem solchen Loch lebst?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Über ganz viele Reviews freue ich mich natürlich auch wieder... mit nem Gartenzaun werf...


	6. Chapter 6

Ina Bau war wieder so lieb und hat Beta gelesen und nicht nur das. Sie hat es mir einfach gemacht, die richtigen Worte zu wählen... schmunzel und knuddel Ina!!

Antworten?

Snape war am nächsten Morgen vor Hermine wach. Genau sah er sich in der kleinen Wohnung um und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

_‚Das nennt sie Wohnung!'_

Jetzt wollte er endlich wissen, was los war!

Als Hermine kurze Zeit später erwachte, roch es schon nach Kaffee.

‚_Kaffee? ------- Severus,' _zog es träge durch ihr Hirn.

Nicht lange danach, saß sie endlich auf ihrem Sofa.

Snape schob ihr eine große Tasse Kaffee hinüber und wartete, das sie richtig wach wurde.

„Du tanzt halb nackt in einer Bar, arbeitest in einem Buchladen, lebst in den winzigsten Räumen, die ich je sah!

Bei Merlin, was ist bei dir eigentlich los?" fragte er gereizt.

Langsam und stockend begann Hermine zu erzählen.

„Es war vor zwei Jahren, ein paar Wochen vor dem finalen Kampf.

Ich hatte meine Eltern an der Südküste, in einem kleinen Ort versteckt. Bis Albus mich wegrief... .

Erinnerst du dich? Wir haben zusammen Heiltränke gebraut."

Snape hatte an diese Zeit nur eine vage Erinnerung und nickte leicht.

„Als ich am Haus ankam, waren jede Menge Auroren da. Sie hielten mich fest. Hielten mich zurück... .

Da war das dunkle Mal.

Meine Eltern --- Dad, Mum --- nein, nicht!"

Leise weinte Hermine.

„Ich musste das Haus und die Praxis verkaufen. Es reichte gerade um die Hypothek zu bezahlen. Ich hatte nichts mehr."

Sie atmete tief durch.

„Nach dem Kampf, fing ich an zu studieren.

Ich nahm den Job im ‚roten Drachen' an, damit kam ich zurecht und brauchte nicht mehr im Wohnheim bleiben."

Ihr Blick war starr in die Luft gerichtet.

„Vor sieben Monaten erhöhte Scrimgeor die Studiengebühren. Um über das doppelte!

Weiß der Geier, wer ihm das eingeflüstert hat."

Snape konnte die Wut in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Dreimal habe ich ein Stipendium beantragt. Drei Mal!

Alle wurden abgelehnt. Alle!"

„Weißt du warum?"

„Severus, auch wenn Voldemort besiegt wurde, nicht alle seiner Anhänger wurden gefasst. Und ich weiß, das einige von ihnen im Ministerium sitzen.

Weißt du, die neuen Gesetze sagen, das ein Muggelgeborener, nicht mehr für ein Stipendium zugelassen wird."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause.

„Spätestens da begriff ich, das ich eine andere Möglichkeit finden musste mein Geld zu verdienen.

Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie viele Geschäfte ich abgeklappert habe? Keiner wollte oder konnte mich einstellen. Bei meiner Jobsuche lernte ich Liz kennen. Wir sahen uns öfter, wohnten eine Zeitlang zusammen. Schließlich fingen wir in der Bar an. Sie zeigte mir, wie ich mich bewegen muss"

Hermine lachte auf.

„Es war der unmögliche Job für mich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich so was machen würde.

Das komische ist, es ist für mich normal geworden."

„Du hättest weiter suchen müssen... ."

„Severus, ich will mit dem Studium fertig werden. Für mich gab es keine andere Möglichkeit.

Versteh doch, ich verdiene an zwei Tagen das dreifache wie im Buchladen.

Was hätte ich machen sollen? Niemand anderes gab mir einen Job... ."

Snape schluckte schwer.

„Warum haben dir deine Freunde nicht geholfen? Potter hätte die Möglichkeiten."

„Ron spricht nicht mehr mit mir. Schon seit ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe, hat er kein einziges Wort zu mir gesagt. Und Harry? Er hat sich seit Voldemorts Tod so verändert.

Der Harry, den ich kannte, der war lieb, hilfsbereit, freundlich.

Jetzt ist er egoistisch und kennt seine alten Freunde nicht mehr. Wie hätte ich ihn fragen sollen?"

„Was ist mit Minerva? Du warst immer ihr Liebling. Oder Dumbledore?"

„Ich konnte es nicht, Severus."

Das war er, ihr Stolz.

Damit konnte Snape umgehen, das konnte er verstehen.

Zögernd meinte er schließlich.

„Ich könnte dir helfen."

Hermine war erstaunt.

„Nein, ich habe nur noch ein Semester. Das schaffe ich nun auch noch. Und du, du hast mich eh bald vergessen."

Angestrengt dachte er nach. Suchte eine Lösung, fand einige lächerliche Ideen (die er gleich wieder verwarf). Nur eines blieb hängen.

Langsam formte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf.

‚_Ich muss mit Albus darüber reden.'_

Während er grübelte, führte Hermine ein leichtes Gespräch mit ihm weiter.

Als ihm endlich bewusst wurde, was geschah, stellte Hermine schon die frage, die sie beschäftigte.

„Was will die Kimmkorn eigentlich von dir?"

Völlig unvorbereitet traf ihn diese Frage

„Muss das sein Hermine?"

Genervt sah er sie an.

„Ich sehe schon ---- es muss sein."

Es war nur der Blick in ihre Augen, der ihn zu diesem Satz verleitete.

„Rita Kimmkorn will, was alle Reporter wollen. Sie will ein Exklusiv-Interview mit mir. Außerdem will sie eine Kleinigkeit mehr. --------------

Sie will eine Nacht mit mir."

Hermine lachte, lachte laut.

„Du --------- die Kimmkorn --------- neeee!"

Snape verzog nur das Gesicht.

„Ich kann nicht lachen!"

„Severus, noch nie vom ‚Trank der tausend Wünsche' gehört?" Kicherte sie.

„Du studierst nicht zufällig Zaubertränke?"

„Oh doch! Und Arithmantik und Verwandlung," schmunzelte sie.

„Obwohl," überlegte Snape laut.

„Der Trank der tausend Wünsche, wäre ideal.

Bist du dir sicher, das du in Gryffindor warst und nicht in Slytherin?"

Das brachte ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen ein.

Jetzt grinste Snape breit und hakte, gedanklich, die Dinge ab, die er noch tun musste.

„Du bist genial Hermine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was muß ich tun um ein Review zu bekommen?


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo ihr Lieben! Heut gibt's nur ein ganz kurzes Kapitel... leider...

Ich hatte eine heftige Woche. Erst lief alles beim Schreiben nicht so wie ich wollte, und dann ist mein Sohn krank geworden. Ich musste Donnerstag ins Krankenhaus mit ihm und heut, also Freitag waren wir schon wieder dort... Ich bin einfach durch den Wind.

Seid mir nicht böse, das dieses Kapitel einfach durcheinander ist. Ich hab es auch noch nicht überarbeitet, so wie sonst... Ihr kommt also in den direkten Genuss...

LMA bekommt heut einen extra Knuddler...

Und weil alles so quer läuft, stell ich mal Butterbier und Kuchen hin...

Snape apparierte mit breitem Grinsen zu seiner Wohnung.

‚_Der Trank der tausend Wünsche, das Mädel ist spitze!'_

Laut lachend schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

So stand Snape an seinem Kessel und tat was er als (zweit) bestes konnte.

Er braute einen Zaubertrank.

Sonntag abend bereitete Snape, in einem kleinen Hotel, sein Interview vor.

Prüfend blickte er durch den Raum, der war hell und freundlich. Der Tee stand bereit und war präpariert. Alles war so, wie er es haben wollte.

Da klopfte schon der Hausboy. Ließ Rita Kimmkorn ins Zimmer.

„Der Herr erwartet sie, Miss!"

„Severus Snape! Endlich habe ich die Gelegenheit, sie persönlich zu treffen!"

Sichtlich erfreut wollte Rita seine Hand nehmen.

„Ich bitte sie Rita!", wehrte er ab und zeigte auf den Sessel.

„Lassen sie uns beginnen!"

Die Kimmkorn zückte einen Block und nuckelte kurz an ihrer ‚flotten Feder'. Schon flitzte die über das Pergament.

„Severus, ich darf doch Severus sagen? Sie haben dem dunklen Lord zwanzig Jahre ausspioniert. Wie war das für sie persönlich?", erwartungsvoll klimperte Rita mit den Wimpern.

„Anstrengend!", meinte Snape lakonisch.

„Aber Severus, sie werden mir sicher mehr erzählen?", versuchte Rita ihn zu beschwatzen.

„Nein!"

Ein böser Blick traf ihn.

„Tee, Rita?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Gern Severus! Ich hätte nur gern die andere Tasse... ."

„Natürlich!"

Argwöhnisch murmelte sie einen Testzauber. Die Tasse war sauber.

„Oh – entschuldige Severus!"

Rita sah sein verschlagenes Lächeln nicht.

„Fragen sie weiter."

„Ähm ja. Eine meiner Leserinnen möchte wissen, warum sie keine Liebestränke brauen. Sind sie so freundlich und antworten ihr?"

Während Rita einen großen Schluck Tee trank, antwortete Snape ernst.

„Liebestränke halten selten, was sie versprechen. Liebe kann man nicht herbei zaubern! Liebe bekommt man geschenkt."

Er schwieg und beobachtete Rita Kimmkorn aufmerksam. Schnell erkannte er, das der versetzte Tee anfing zu wirken. Mit schnellem Schritt verließ er das Hotelzimmer.

Die Kimmkorn begann sich unter den Liebkosungen eines imaginären Snape zu winden... .

Snape selbst aktivierte einen Portschlüssel und landete vor den Toren von Hoggwarts. Er hatte mit Dumbledore zu reden.

Ein wenig nervös stand er vor dem Wasserspeier. Noch hatte er keine Ahnung, was er zu Albus sagen sollte.

Schon stand er auf der Treppe und vor Dumbledore.

„Severus, mein Lieber! Setz dich. Zitronenbonbon?"

(Albus muss dringend auf Entzug von dem Zeug --- denk)

„Nein danke Albus."

„Dann erzähl Severus. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Snape begann ohne groß zu überlegen an zu sprechen.

„Ich habe jemanden getroffen. Eine ehemalige Schülerin. Sie studiert, weißt du --- verflucht, Albus! Sie bekommt kein Stipendium. Du weißt warum! DU hast diese Gesetze mit unterschrieben!"

Wütend klang seine Stimme durch den Raum.

„Das Mädel hat zwei Jobs um überhaupt Leben zu können. Verdammt, sie hat nicht mal Platz für ein Bücherregal!"

„Severus, mein Junge! Das tut mir alles sehr leid. Wir versuchen ja das Gesetz zu kippen. Aber das dauert halt."

Traurig war Dumbledore in Gedanken versunken.

„Albus, du kannst wenigstens ein Hoggwarts-Stipendium ins Leben rufen. Das hilft wenigstens denen, die da noch kommen... ."

„Und deine junge Freundin? Was willst du mit ihr machen?"

„Es ist Hermine Granger, Albus! Also hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse!"

Selbst Dumbledore – ich weiß einfach alles – war sprachlos.

„Miss Granger?"

„Ja, und ich möchte ihr gern Wohnräume hier in Hoggwarts anbieten. Angemessene Räume, Albus!"

Dumbledore war verwirrt.

„Sie ist noch nicht mit dem Studium fertig?"

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, das sie arbeiten muss?" fragte Snape scharf.

Beschämt sah Dumbledore zu Boden.

„Sicher, du hast Recht, Severus.

Natürlich stellen wir ihr Räume zur Verfügung und werden ihr auch anderweitig helfen!"

Versprach er Snape schließlich.

Zufrieden nickte Snape und knurrte Dumbledore an.

„Ich werde es ihr sagen, wenn ich sie das nächste mal sehe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das nächste Kapitel wird leider erst nächstes Wochenende kommen. Meine Vorräte sind alle...

Außerdem wäre es schön, wenn sich der eine oder andere mal überwinden könnte, mir ein paar Zeilen dazulassen... Ich beiße nicht, Schwör!


	8. Chapter 8

Einen riesen Knuddler für LMA und SnapeEvans, die zwei, die sich als einzigste trauten mir ein paar Worte dazulassen!

Herzlichen Dank für die „Abnahme" an meine Weltherrscherin!

Und nun viel Spaß...

Streit 

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte Snape immer wieder Zeit mit Hermine verbrachte. Noch hatte er keine Gelegenheit, mit ihr über das Arrangement in Hogwarts zu reden. Jedes Mal, wenn er das Gespräch auf ihre Wohn- und Arbeitsverhältnisse brachte, blockte sie ab.

Doch in drei Tagen fing das Hogwarts -Jahr an. Er musste sich beeilen!

So stand Snape, wie so oft, vor dem ‚roten Drachen' und wartete.

Da kam sie endlich.

Ein Lächeln schlich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie Snape sah.

„Severus, schon wieder hier? Komm, wir können bei mir essen," lachte Hermine.

Ein kleiner Kuss auf seine Wange folgte.

Während Snape mal wieder überlegte, wie er Hermine seine Absichten beibrachte, zog die ihn schwatzend mit sich.

Mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand, wartete Snape das Hermine mit dem Essen fertig wurde. Die sah ihn immer wieder an und fragte dann kauend.

„Was ist Severus?"

‚_Oh, jetzt geht es los!'_

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen."

Hermine ließ das Stück Pizza fallen und sah ihn auf einmal mit kalten Augen an.

„Und? Wie fand er es zu hören, das ich als Tänzerin in einer Bar arbeite?"

Eisig klangen ihre Worte durch den kleinen Raum.

Snape wurde laut.

„Bitte Hermine! DAS habe ich ihm natürlich nicht erzählt. -----------------

Aber ich bat ihn dir Räume in Hogwarts zu geben. Zieh nach Hogwarts. Das ist doch kein Leben hier!"

Die letzten Worte flüsterte Snape nur noch.

„Ach?" fragte Hermine sarkastisch.

„Und was ist ein angemessenes Leben für mich?"

Wütend sah Hermine ihn an.

„Denkst du, nur weil du mit mir schläfst, kannst du sagen, was für mich richtig ist? Nein Severus! Niemanden hat es interessiert. Deinen Dumbledore erst recht nicht. Und du, du kommst hierher und willst mir erzählen, was ich tun soll? Vergiss es!"

Snape saß wie gelähmt da. So hatte er Hermine noch nie gesehen. Sie war außer sich.

„Geh Severus!"

Und er ging.

Snape brauchte nur wenige Minuten bis in Dumbledores Büro.

Der sah ihn fragend an.

„Was hast du dir nur gedacht Albus? Wie konntest du so etwas nur unterschreiben?"

Völlig fertig fiel Snape in einen Sessel.

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen und sagte lange Zeit nichts.

„Was hätte ich anders machen sollen? Entweder kein Stipendium für Muggelgeborene oder kein Studium für sie. Ich hatte keine große Wahl! Nicht das es mir gefällt... ."

Wieder schwieg er.

„Du musst Miss Granger zur Seite stehen, Severus!"

Snape nickte nur.

So fing das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts an.

Immer wieder tauschte Snape seine Aufsicht, nur um dann vor dem Buchladen auf Hermine zu warten. Er sah sie so oft und fand nicht den Mut sie anzusprechen.

Bis ihm der Gedanke kam, das an einem Ort zu tun, wo Hermine keine Wahl hatte.

Zweifelnd stand Snape vor der Bar.

‚_Ob das wirklich was bringt?'_ grübelte er und betrat langsam das Lokal.

Suchend sah er sich um, Hermine war nicht da. Zögernd ging er in die Nische, die er schon kannte.

Da kam sie, mit wiegendem Schritt.

‚_Warum ist sie nur so sexy?'_ fragte Snape sich.

Zu spät erkannte Hermine, wer dort saß. Leise fauchte sie ihn an.

„Was willst du?"

„Zwei Whiskey und deine Gesellschaft!" schnurrte Snape mit samtweicher Stimme.

Ein paar Minuten später war Hermine mit den zwei Gläsern zurück.

„Also, was willst du?"

„Ich will mit dir reden," flüsterte er.

„Bitte!"

Snape konnte ihre Wut noch immer sehen. Doch sie nickte.

„Sprich!"

„Ich habe Albus wirklich nur erzählt, das du zwei Jobs hast. Ich habe ihm Vorwürfe gemacht, wegen diesem Gesetz. Und," erstockte.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen."

Hermines Blick wurde weicher.

„Weiter!"

„Bei Merlin," stöhnte Snape auf.

„Pass auf! Ich mag dich, ich begehre dich! Ob ich dich liebe? Frag mich in einem halben Jahr noch mal!"

Hermine sah es in seinen Augen, er sagte die Wahrheit.

„Warum hat Albus diesem – Scheiß – Gesetz zugestimmt? Weißt du das?"

„Er hat mir erzählt, das es nicht anders ging. Wenn er nicht unterschrieben hätte, hätte gar kein Muggelgeborener studieren können. Er wählte das kleinere Übel... ."

Seine Worte ließen Hermine blass werden.

„Ich muss das erst verdauen. Las mir ein bisschen Zeit, ja." Flüsterte Hermine endlich und wollte ihn an dem Tisch allein lassen. Als sie leise Snapes Stimme hörte.

„Bitte bleib, du hast mir so gefehlt!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das hier will ich euch nicht vorenthalten, es sprang von allein aufs Papier...

Eine Begegnung der besonderen Art

Mittwoch abend in meinem Wohnzimmer. Ich kämpfe darum, dem Kapitel die Richtung zu geben, die es braucht.

„Nein meine Liebe! Da kannst du nichts machen."

„Mia, bitte, ich will doch nur das Beste für euch zwei!"

„Nee Liebes, vergiss es! Wir machen das so, wie wir wollen!"

„Hermine, ich will dich nicht anschreien!"

„Du mich? Soll ich Severus holen?"

(schmacht / JA)

„Macht doch zur Abwechslung mal das was ich möchte... ."

Da hör ich eine samtweiche Stimme.

„Was du willst? Sweet-heart, niemals!"

Na so was baut auf, oder?


	9. Chapter 9

Leider ist dieses Kapitel ohne 'Abnahme'. Meine Weltherrscherin steht voll im Streß und hatte keine Zeit. Ihr werdet es überleben, denke ich.

Ein riesen Knuddler für meinen Lieblingsreviewer LMA. Du bist einfach Spitze!

Kann mir jemand verraten wie ich ffnet dazu bringe, die Formatierung so zu machen wie ich das will?

Und noch eins, über siebenhundert Klicks diese Woche. Ich hab mir tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht und gezählt... Und ganze vier Reviews... Beleidigt guck...

**ganz vorsichtig**

Einige Wochen später, waren sich die Beiden wieder näher gekommen.

Snape hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben. Er hatte Hermine besser kennen gelernt und sie erstaunte ihn immer wieder aufs neue. Nur in einem konnte er sie wirklich nicht verstehen. Hermine weigerte sich eisern ihre kleine Wohnung aufzugeben. Es war egal, welches Argument er brachte. Sie hatte immer ein Wiederwort.

Auf sein,

„Wo sind eigentlich deine Bücher?"

Winkte Hermine nur kurz mit der Hand. In der äußersten Ecke ihres Wohnzimmers erschienen Stapel von Büchern. Sorgfältig geschrumpft und ordentlich gestapelt! (okay, den Zauber würde ich auch gern kennen)

Ein leises Lachen entschlüpfte Snape.

„Ich sollte dich langsam besser kennen!"

Das kleine Geplänkel ging weiter, bis Snape der jungen Frau einen vorsichtigen Kuss gab.

„Hmm," er schnurrte wie ein Kater.

Hermine schob in sacht zurück.

„Immer langsam," murmelte sie.

Nach einer langen Woche, war Snape einfach nur froh aus Hogwarts raus zu kommen. Noch glücklicher war er, das Hermine endlich die Schutzzauber um ihre Wohnung an ihn angepasst hatte. Er konnte kommen und gehen, wie er wollte.

Snape wusste, das Hermine jeden Moment nach Hause kommen würde. Da hörte er auch schon die Tür zufallen.

Müde fiel Hermine auf das Sofa und dachte genervt daran, das sie heute noch arbeiten musste. Ein kleiner Schreck durchfuhr sie, als sie Snape bemerkte.

„Bei der Göttin, Severus!"

Snape hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Du siehst müde aus Hermine."

Die seufzte nur und ließ sich an seine Schulter ziehen. Dort entspannte sie sich und schloss ihre Augen.

Ganz vorsichtig fragte Snape irgendwann,

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du dir das Wochenende frei nimmst?"

Mit einem Ruck war Hermine hellwach.

„Willst du wieder streiten Severus?"

„Alles nur das nicht! –

Aber ich hatte die Hoffnung, das du mich vielleicht zum Haloween – Ball begleitest... ?"

Fragend sah er sie an.

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich so was hasse! Ich dachte, du verschönerst mir den Abend ein wenig."

Hermines zweifelnder Blick traf ihn und genervt zischte er,

„Bei Merlin! ICH frage dich, nicht Albus."

Vorsichtig nickte Hermine.

„Na gut, aber nur weil du es bist."

Erleichtert atmete Snape aus. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, das er die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Dann pack ein bisschen was ein Hermine."

Am liebsten hätte er vor Freude gejubelt.

Schnell hatte Hermine ihre Sachen eingepackt und telefonierte noch kurz.

Jetzt sah Snape sie fragend an.

„Ich muss wenigstens Bescheid sagen, das ich nicht da bin," erklärte sie.

Snape zog sie mit sich. Vor der Tür nahm er Hermine fest in seine Arme und bevor sie sich umschauen konnte, waren sie vor die Tore von Hogwarts appariert.

Leicht orientierungslos hielt Hermine sich an Snape fest. Der nutzte die Situation (natürlich) aus und stahl sich noch einen schnellen Kuss.

Hermine lachte.

„Komm, lass uns gehen."

Flink lief sie den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Nur um an der ersten Biegung wie versteinert stehen zu bleiben. Zum ersten mal nach Jahren, sah Hermine Hogwarts.

„Wie konnte ich DAS nur vergessen!"

Kam es erschüttert von ihren Lippen.

Vorsichtig und zärtlich führte Snape sie weiter.

„Übrigens hab ich dich in meinem Gästezimmer einquartiert," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Nur damit Albus nicht auf irgendwelche Ideen kommt."

Frech lachte Hermine ihn an.

„Albus, auf Ideen? Wer hier wohl auf ‚irgendwelche Ideen' kommt."

Mit einem kleinen Sprung zur Seite, entkam sie dem erwarteten Rippenstoß.

Folgte Snape aber brav den altbekannten Weg in die Kerker.

„Severus?" Grinste Hermine.

„Das sind deine Räume? Wo steht der Sarg?"


	10. Samhain

Ich knuddle mal alle die mir ein Review dagelassen haben, ich hab mich wirklich riesig gefreut! (Butterbier und Kuchen hinstell), ein wenig Bestechung muß ja sein, nich...

Allerdings muß ich gestehen, das dieses Kapitel nicht das beste ist. Ich bitte dann schon mal um Verzeihung... und bitte nicht mit Eiern und Tomaten werfen, zumindest nicht, bevor ich in Deckung gegangen bin...

Trotzdem, viel Spaß...

**Samhain **

„_Das sind deine Räume? Wo steht der Sarg?"_

_Heiße Röte schoss in ihr Gesicht._

Snape zeigte mit ernstem Blick nach oben. Unter der Kellerdecke verlief ein breiter Stützbalken.

„_Ich schlafe dort. Du weißt doch, ich bin eine Fledermaus!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mit einem Schlag wurde Hermine blass.

Während Snape laut anfing zu lachen.

„Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen!"

Mühsam versuchte er das Lachen zu unterdrücken. Was aber nur mäßig gelang.

„Los, geh dich frisch machen. Dann essen wir und du gehst heute abend, ausnahmsweise, mal zeitig ins Bett!"

Nach einem leichten Essen und zwei Glas Wein, schickte Snape Hermine ins Bett.

„Du arbeitest schon viel zu lange, viel zu hart. Ruhe dich aus!"

Ohne Wiederspruch (erstaunlicherweise) folgte Hermine seiner Anweisung.

Tatsächlich lag sie zeitig und allein im Bett.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samstag abend

Etwas verstört stand Hermine im Gästezimmer.

„Zieh dich um," hatte er gesagt.

_‚Aber, was soll ich anziehen?'_

Als ob Snape ihren Gedanken gehört hatte, flog mit einem kleinen Knall die Tür auf. Wortlos, mit entschuldigendem Blick, reichte er Hermine ein Kleid.

Er hatte dieses Kleid mit Bedacht ausgewählt. Aber als Hermine in sein Wohnzimmer trat, da blieb ihm (schlicht und einfach) der Mund offen stehen.

Ihr Haar war kunstvoll im Nacken verknotet. Einige kleine Locken hatten sich nicht bändigen lassen und umspielten vorwitzig ihr liebliches Gesicht.

Das Kleid, ein Traum aus dunkelgrüner Seide, lag an wie eine zweite Haut. Ihr wundervoller Busen, wurde auf sanfte Art betont.

Snapes Blick glitt weiter, über die schmale Taille, über die reizvollen Hüften. Er endete schließlich bei Hermines schlanken Fesseln, die zart von dem dunkel grün umspielt wurden.

‚_Schließe die Tür ab und lass sie nie wieder aus deinem Bett!'_ flüsterte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf hartnäckig.

Mühsam kämpfte Snape seine Erregung nieder und reichte Hermine höflich seinen Arm.

Vor der großen Halle blieb Hermine mit zitternden Knien stehen. Sie war so etwas von aufgeregt.

Dann strafte sie die Schultern, hob den Kopf und drückte Snapes Arm.

Da gingen die großen Flügeltüren zur großen Halle auch schon auf.

Hermine hörte das Raunen, das durch den Raum ging. Sie spürte die fragenden Blicke. Sie fühlte Snapes Arm an ihrer Hand. Als ihre Augen sich trafen, sah sie Stolz in ihnen.

Sie konnte es selbst fühlen, Stolz an der Seite dieses Mannes hier zu sein.

Schon war die unwirkliche Situation vorbei und Hermine saß zwischen McGonegall und Snape an einem Tisch.

Schnell entstand zwischen ihr und Minerva ein Gespräch, das sich während des Essens fortsetzte. Doch als Dumbledore sie zum ersten Tanz holte. Da wurde Hermines Blick kalt. Steif folgte sie der Musik und jedes Wort wurde schon durch ihren Gesichtsausdruck vereitelt.

Einige Stunden später, war der größte Teil der Schüler verschwunden. Snape legte endlich die ich-bin-so-böse-Maske ab und grinste Hermine frech an.

„Jetzt bin ich dran," flüsterte er. Mit schnellen Schritt zog er Hermine auf die Tanzfläche.

Snape hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Willig schmiegte sie sich an ihn und versank bald darauf in langsamen Tönen und schwarzen Augen.

Beide waren so weit weg von dieser Welt, das sie McGonegalls sorgenvollen Blick und Dumbledores Grinsen, nicht mal erahnten.

Als die Zwei, Arm in Arm auf den Weg in die Kerker verschwanden, seufzte Minerva ergeben auf. _‚Wenn es den so ist... .'_

Der Weg zu Snapes Räumen war lang, sehr lang!

Alle paar Meter mussten Snape und Hermine stehen bleiben. Sie knutschten in jeder dunklen Ecke, als ob ihr Leben davon abhing.

Bei jedem Halt, arbeitete sich Hermine ein Stück weiter zu seiner nackten Haut vor. Ihre Küsse waren drängend und ihr Streicheln eindeutig.

Die Tür zu Snapes Räumen fiel laut ins Schloss. Kaum war diese zu, drängte er Hermine, gegen die Tür. Seine Zunge plünderte gnadenlos ihren Mund. Während sie mit den Knöpfen seiner Hose rang. Er stöhnte laut auf als seine Erregung den Weg zu Hermines Händen fand.

Snape hatte derweil den langen Rock gehoben. Mit einem schnellen Ruck, zerriss den dünnen Slip. Vorsichtig aber zielsicher suchte seine Hand, den Weg zu ihrer Scham.

„Sooo feucht," murmelte er.

Plötzlich waren ihre Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Snapes Härte fand von allein den Weg. Laut atmend hielten beide still.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Göttin! Severus!" stöhnte Hermine laut.

Darauf hatte er gewartet.

Mit kräftigen, regelmäßigen Stößen nahm er Hermine in Besitz. Auch wenn die wenig Raum hatte, kam sie Snape jedes Mal entgegen. Mit einer nicht gekannten Heftigkeit überrollte der Orgasmus Hermine. Snape folgte einen Augenblick später, nur durch ihren Schrei.

„Severus!"

Nachdem Snape zu Atem gekommen war, trug er Hermine die wenigen Schritte vor den Kamin. Dort sank er nieder, Hermine noch immer auf ihm. Halb angezogen schmiegten sie sich aneinander. Bis sie den Zauberstab zückte und beide mit einem Schnipsen auszog.

Hermine lächelte ihn an, als er begann ihre Brüste zärtlich zu streicheln. Sie beugte ihren Kopf zu ihm hinunter und knabberte an seinen Lippen, seinen Ohren und saugte genussvoll an seiner Halsbeuge. (Knutschfleckalarm!)

Seufzend präsentierte sie Snape ihren vollen Busen. Schnell fing sein Mund die dunklen Warzen ein. Abwechselnd saugte er an den Nippeln, die sich verhärteten.

Grinsend spürte Hermine, wie sich seine Erregung in ihr wieder versteifte. Einige leichte, wiegende Bewegungen und Snape keuchte begehrend unter ihr.

„Hermine, Bitte!"

Schwer atmend, mit verschleierten Augen, intensivierte sie ihre Bewegung. Snapes Hände lagen an ihrer Hüfte, um sie beim auf und ab unterstützten.

Ihre Hände flogen über seine Brust, krallten sich in Snapes Schultern.

Unkontrolliert, völlig verloren, ergoss er sich noch einmal in sie.

Hermine, kurz vor dem Gipfel merkte nichts von seiner Anstrengung, sich nicht in seiner Befriedigung zu verlieren.

Sie spürte nur seine Hände, die ihr halfen über die Klippe zu gehen... .

Völlig durch den Wind waren beide vor dem Kamin zusammen gesunken. Bis Snape später seinen Zauberstab rief.

Leise verzauberte er den Teppich in eine weiche Unterlage und rief eine Decke herbei.

Zärtlich deckte er Hermine zu, die friedlich an seiner Brust schlief.


	11. Albus

Heute kommt Albus zum Zug... 

Jetzt hätte ich es beinahe vergessen... Kitschalarm!

**Albus**

Am frühen Sonntag morgen flohte Dumbledore in den Weasley Bau.

Wie so oft traf er sich dort mit ehemaligen Mitgliedern des Ordens, die jetzt im Ministerium arbeiteten. Seit Wochen stellten sie Nachforschungen für Dumbledore an. Suchten Informationen über Hermines Universität und, in erster Linie, über den Direktor der Uni.

Alle hatten nichts gutes über Mr. Villain zu sagen.

„Ein Sympathisant Vorldemorts," war die freundlichste Aussage.

„Der hat nur Prüfer, die seiner ‚Linie' folgen." Das war treffend gesagt... .

Dumbledore war zusammen gezuckt, als er die Prüfungsergebnisse sah. Nicht ein muggelgeborener Prüfling hatte vor Villains Komitee bestanden.

Wochen hatte Dumbledore gebraucht um Scrimgeor vorsichtig zu beeinflussen. Wochen voller kleiner Schritte. Doch heute war es anders, völlig anders.

„Bist du dir sicher Arthur?" 

Fragte Dumbledore zum hundertsten Mal. Es war ein genervtes und ungläubiges Lachen, das ihm antwortete.

„Sicher? Nein! Ihr alle glaubt, das ich das kann. Nur ich glaube es noch nicht..."

„Du schaffst das schon Arthur," lächelte Dumbledore.

Arthur Weasley hatte sich entschlossen für den Posten des Zaubereiministers zu kandidieren. 

Und genau das gab Dumbledore die Mittel um Hermine ein klein wenig zu helfen. Jetzt konnte er Scrimgeor ein kleines bisschen unter Druck setzen.

Sonntag nachmittag

Man traute Dumbledore diesen flotten Schritt kaum zu. Doch es war Sonntag nachmittag und nur wenige würden ihn hier sehen.

Das der amtierende Minister auf Dumbledore wartete, war erstaunlich. Viel zu oft hatte er Albus abgewiesen. 

Aber heute hatte er sich nicht aufhalten lassen.

„Aber Rufus," leise klang Dumbledores Stimme durch den Raum.

„Bedenke, wenn das bekannt wird. Anhänger Vorldemorts, als Prüfer! An einer unserer bekanntesten und beliebtesten Universität!"

Scrimgeor wurde blass und begann zu grübeln.

„Du solltest an deine Wiederwahl denken, Rufus."

Etwas nicht definierbares klang in Dumbledores Stimme mit.

Der Minister fasste einen Entschluss.

„Gut Albus. Ich werde dafür sorgen, das es objektive Prüfer sind.

Reicht dir das?"

„Nein Rufus. Das reicht mir nicht!

Ich will die Akten der Prüfer. Und glaub mir, ich lasse jeden einzelnen überprüfen! Außerdem will und werde ich die Aufsicht über diese Prüfung übernehmen!"

Geschlagen flüsterte Scrimgeor.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst."

„Ach Rufus," ganz nebenbei, schon beim gehen, 

„Bald, sehr bald werden wir uns über die Neufassung einiger Gesetze unterhalten... "

All das geschah an dem wundervollen Sonntag nach Halloween.

Ein Sonntag den Severus und Hermine voller Glück verbrachten.

(Ich gestehe, ich wollte es rausnehmen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders :-D )

Die folgenden Wochen waren für Hermine nicht nur voller Glück. Sie musste Entscheidungen treffen, auch wenn es ihr nicht wirklich gefiel.

„Eigentlich brauch ich den Job ja nicht mehr. Das Semester ist fast vorbei und Zeit hab ich auch nicht wirklich," versuchte sie sich selbst zu überzeugen, als sie ihren Table Dance Job aufgab. ( Klar Mia, das ist bestimmt alles... )

Doch viel Zeit zum grübeln blieb ihr nicht.

Anstatt in Snapes Bett zu liegen, stand Hermine mit ihm im Labor. Sie gingen zusammen noch mal den einen oder anderen schwierigen Trank durch.

„Das ist Universitätsniveau, das musst du können," war Snapes einfache Antwort auf ihre Frage. 

„Warum wird es dann nicht richtig gelehrt?" 

„Vielleicht damit der eine oder andere die Prüfungen nicht besteht?"

Auszug aus dem Tagespropheten vom 15.12.

**Todesser an Elite Uni entlarvt!**

Albus Dumbledore hat mit Hilfe von Arthur

Weasley mehrere Todesser an der

Londoner Zauberer Universität entlarvt.

Was für den amtierenden Minister unmöglich

war, scheint für den Kandidaten Arthur

Weasley (wir berichteten) eine Leichtigkeit zu

sein.

Laut A. Dumbledore, wäre ohne A. Weasley

eine Feststellung besagter Personen nicht

möglich gewesen... 

gez. K.S

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Da ich immer noch nicht rausgefunden habe, wie dir Formatierung nun wirklich funktioniert, hier mein ich, mach ich es eben so. Und keine Angst, lange quäl ich euch nicht mehr, das hier war das vorletzte Kapitel. Also wer mag, schaut nächsten Sonntag wieder rein und wer nicht mag, der läßt es.

Und nein, ich möchte keine Reviews...


	12. Pergamente

Heut ein kleines wenig später als gewohnt, aber immer noch besser als nie...

Mein PC hat diese Woche den Abflug gemacht und ich brauchte drei Tage um die Kiste wieder zum laufen zu bringen... Das hat Nerven gekostet... Zum Glück hab ich das neue Kapitel noch nicht auf dem ollen Ding drauf gehabt... Leider funktioniert mein Internet noch nicht wieder reibungslos, aber deswegen heißt es ja auch AOHell! Auf jeden Fall kommt jetzt ein kleines, kurzes Kapitelchen.

Vielen lieben Dank meinen beiden Reviewern! Butterbier und Honigkuchen hinstell! Knuddel und danke!

Ach ja, nur mal so, auf der anderen Plattform, auf der die Story online geht, bin ich schon bei über 80 Reviews... Ihr wollt euch doch nicht lumpen lassen, oder?

**Pergamente**

Der fünfzehnte Dezember war der Tag der Prüfungen.

Hermine hatte schlecht geschlafen und war unglaublich aufgeregt.

Bis sie den Prüfungsraum betrat.

Erstaunt sah sie Dumbledore an. Fragend flog Hermines Blick zu ihm. Perplex stand sie da. Doch bevor das Grübeln anfing, begann auch schon die Prüfung.

Es war vorbei!

Langsam sickerte es in Hermines Verstand. _‚Geschafft!'_

Als Dumbledore ihr zu zwinkerte, da verstand sie.

‚_Dumbledore hat irgendwas gedreht!'_

Erst als sie am Abend die Schlagzeile des ‚Tagespropheten' las, begriff sie richtig, was Albus in der letzten Zeit getan hatte.

Mit zitternden Fingern hielt Hermine, drei Tage später, das versiegelte Pergament fest.

„Göttin, das ist ja vom Ministerium," hauchte sie und brach das Siegel.

Das waren ihre Ergebnisse! Laut jubelte sie auf! Bestanden! (Eigentlich klar, oder?)

Sofort apparierte sie nach Hogwarts und eilte über die dünne Schneedecke zum Schloss. Die fragenden Blicke der Schüler, die gerade Pause hatten, bemerkte Hermine nicht einmal.

Kaum war sie durch die große Eingangstür getreten, entdeckte sie Dumbledore und Snape. Diskutierend, wie fast immer.

Mit einem Jauchzer umarmte Hermine den Schulleiter.

Lachend schob Dumbledore sie von sich weg, zu Snape. Der zog Hermine an sich.

„Schau Severus," flüsterte sie glücklich und zog das Pergament aus ihrem Umhang.

Snapes kurzer Blick zu Dumbledore reichte.

„Nun geht schon," hörten ihn die Zwei.

„Ach Severus, deine letzten beiden Stunden fallen aus!" rief Albus lachend hinterher.

Vor sich hin schmunzelnd zog Hermine ihren Snape mit sich in die Kerker.

Zusammen saßen Snape und Hermine bald auf seinem Sofa. Ausgelassen alberten sie herum.

Lachend zog Snape sie in einen Kuss. ( Fataler Fehler – Männer – denk)

Ihr Denken setzte aus.

„Komm Liebes," flüsterte er.

Hob Hermine auf seine Arme und trug sie in sein Bett.

Langsam entkleideten sie sich.

Entzückt bestaunte Hermine die blasse, schlanke Gestalt von Snape. Ihre Hände folgten jeder Narbe.

Es war, als ob sie ihn das erste mal sah.

‚_Vollkommen, einfach vollkommen! Und MEINE!'_

Da war sie wieder, die kleine, fiese Stimme... .

Ungeduldig vertrieb Snape seinen Mann im Ohr.

Er hatte jetzt besseres zu tun!

Vor ihm lag die Frau, die er begehrte, wollte, immer wieder!

Das man Snape an dem Tag nicht mehr sah, störte keinen (vor allem keine Schüler).

Nur Dumbledore saß mit wissendem Lächeln in seinem Büro und breitete ein Pergament vor.


	13. Ein unmoralisches Angebot

Hallöchen, wie versprochen gibt's das neue Kapitel sofort, wenn ich fertig bin. Und, ich bin fertig! ;-)

Der Titel des heutigen Chaps ist ein Scherz, also nicht ganz so ernst nehmen.

**Ein unmoralisches Angebot**

Mitten in der Nacht ploppte Dobby in Snapes räume. Legte einen Zettel auf den Tisch und verschwand wieder.

Snape, wie immer sehr früh wach, stöhnte auf als er die Notiz sah.

„Frühstück bei dir? Gegen neun? Albus"

Leise fluchte Snape vor sich hin.

„Lass mich doch mal einen Tag in ruhe!"

Verärgert fiel er in einen großen Ohrensessel und griff sich ein Buch.

Als Hermine, in seinem Morgenmantel, erschien, stand schon eine große Kanne Kaffee bereit. Drei Gedecke lagen auf dem Tisch.

Snape wartete geduldig, bis Hermine ihn ansprach.

„Besuch Severus?" fragte sie, mit Blick auf den Tisch.

„Albus," spuckte Snape fast. Doch er konnte sehen, wie Hermine mit den Augen rollte.

„So früh," grummelte sie.

„Du kannst dich noch anziehen."

„Warum? Gefällt dir das nicht?"

Hermine grinste ihn an und fing an einen Teil des Morgenmantels zur Seite zu ziehen.

Da klopfte es.

Dumbledore trat fröhlich lächelnd und laut

„Guten Morgen," rufend ein.

Hermine verzog angesichts solcher offensichtlichen Munterkeit, schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

(Morgenmuffel haben es nicht leicht!)

Dumbledore, freundlich über Nichtigkeiten plaudernd, brachte Snape fast zur Explosion. Doch da er nicht so blind war, beeilte Albus sich aufzustehen.

„Severus, hättest du noch einen Moment?"

Fragte er, mit einen Blick auf Hermine.

Die verstand den Wink, verabschiedete sich und verschwand in Richtung Bad.

„Was Albus?"

Snape war ein klein wenig wütend.

„Sieh dir das mal an und denk darüber nach, ja?"

Dumbledore drückte ihm das Pergament in die Hand, nickte und ging.

Neugierig rollte Snape es auf und überflog die Zeilen. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben.

_‚Da hat Albus ja wirklich mal eine Idee.'_ schoss es durch seine Gedanken.

Legte die Rolle erst mal weg und ging nachdenklich in sein Labor.

Als Hermine wenig später folgte, stand Snape schon an einem Kessel und rührte hochkonzentriert.

Sie schnupperte kurz, sah die Färbung des Tranks und beschloss Snape nicht zu stören.

Staunend sah sie sich im Labor um. Ging zögernd zu dem großen Schreibtisch und begann interessiert die Aufzeichnungen durch zu sehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine griff nach Pergament und Feder. In ihrer kleinen, ordentlichen Schrift machte sie sich Notizen. Sie wälzte Bücher, schrieb auf und merkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging.

In die Arbeit versunken, zuckte Hermine zusammen, als Snape sie ansprach.

„Hermine?"

„Erschreck mich doch nicht so!"

Laut atmete sie aus. Noch einmal fiel ihr Blick auf den Kessel.

„Der Wolfsbann?" fragte sie leise.

„Du hast was daran verändert," stellte Hermine dann fest.

Wieder zuckte Snapes Augenbraue nach oben.

„Stimmt, aber wie kommst du darauf?"

„Die Färbung weicht etwas ab. Aber der Geruch ist eindeutig!"

Lächelnd zog Snape sie von ihrem Stuhl.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Deine Aufzeichnungen gelesen. Ich nehme an, es soll ein Trank gegen Demenz oder ähnliches werden."

Ernst nickte er.

„Ich hab noch das eine oder andere heraus gesucht, das vielleicht eine Alternative sein könnte."

Mit flinken Fingern hatte Snape sich ihre Notizen genommen.

„Güldenkraut, Alraune mit Salz?

Bei Merlin, du kommst auf Ideen!"

Staunend sah Snape sie an.

„Du brauchst doch nur den Saft der Alraune und Salz entzieht Flüssigkeit ... . Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, welche Auswirkungen das Salz auf den Rest hat," erklärte Hermine.

„So einfach," murmelte Snape.

„Wir werden es testen müssen. --

Was hältst du von Essen?"

Selbst beim Mittagessen riss die Diskussion über den Trank nicht ab.

Plötzlich schwieg Snape, nur um dann mit ernstem Gesicht zu fragen.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen?"

Hermine wusste sofort, was er meinte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht."

Eine lange Pause folgte.

„Du könntest deinen Meister in Zaubertränke machen. Den Verstand dafür hast du und es wären nur zweieinhalb Jahre... „

Verstört sah Hermine ihn an.

„Kein Meister von Rang und Namen würde mich nehmen. Selbst wenn da dreimal ein „O" auf dem Zeugnis steht. Ich habe einfach ein Semester zu lange gebraucht. Niemand will wissen warum!"

„Ich würde dich annehmen...

Und ich bin der Beste!"

Stolz sah Snape sie an.

Wortlos reichte er Hermine das Pergament, das Dumbledore dagelassen hatte.

„Vertrag," stand da.

Mit großen Augen las Hermine die üblichen Bedingungen die Meister und Meisterschüler banden.

„Du musst nur unterschreiben Hermine."

Wirklich deuten konnte er den Blick in ihren Augen nicht. Da war Freude und Angst, bis Hermine die Augen schloss.

„Severus, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll...

Ich muss darüber nachdenken, gib mir etwas Zeit!"

Auch wenn Snape mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatte, verschloss sich seine Miene.

„Es ist ein magischer Vertrag. Wenn du unterschreibst, erscheint er bei Albus im Büro. Allerdings musst du dich bis zum einundzwanzigsten entscheiden. Traditionell beginnt diese Ausbildung immer an Mitsommer oder Mitwinter," erklärte er im Lehrertonfall.

Schweigend sah Hermine ihn an und stellte dann eine entscheidende Frage.

„Severus, wenn ich annehme und deine Meisterschülerin werde, was wird aus uns?"


	14. einen Weg finden

Hallo ihr Lieben

Hallo ihr Lieben! Da bin ich wieder!

Und nun geht's weiter.

**Einen Weg finden**

„_Severus, wenn ich annehme und deine Meisterschülerin werde, was wird dann aus uns?"_

_..._

Snape bekam etwas Farbe (bei jedem anderen, hätte ich gesagt, er wurde rot).

„Es ist nicht unüblich, das zwischen Meister und Schüler eine besondere Beziehung besteht," begann er steif.

Doch als er Hermines Blick bemerkte, stöhnte Snape auf.

„Bei Merlin, ich weiß es doch auch nicht! Wir werden einen Weg finden müssen."

Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an.

„Ich will dich als Partnerin, auf allen Ebenen, nicht nur im Bett!"

Snape versuchte sie zu überzeugen.

Hermine war verwirrt. Sie konnte die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Worten hörten. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher.

Wie so oft, wenn sie mit einer Situation nicht fertig wurde, flüchtete Hermine.

„Ich muss gehen, Severus."

Stundenlang wanderte Hermine durch die Straßen Londons.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Von ihren Gefühlen ganz zu schweigen.

Unbewusst war sie an ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Park angekommen. Verwundert sah sie die große Eiche an.

„Ach alter Freund," seufzte sie und lehnte sich an den Baum.

„Was meinst du, „ flüsterte sie.

„Soll ich nach Hogwarts gehen?"

Grübelnd rieb sie ihre Schläfen.

„Kann ich ihm wirklich vertrauen?" fragte Hermine sich.

Viel zu oft hatten ihre Freunde sie enttäuscht und ihr fiel es schwer jemanden zu glauben.

„Was soll ich nur machen?"

Langsam wurde Hermine klar, das sie mit einem Baum sprach.

„Scheiße, du bist ein Baum und ich frag allen ernstes, was ich tun soll... „

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, wandte sie sich zum gehen.

Obwohl ihr kalt bis ins innerste war, dauerte es einige Zeit, bis Hermine zu Hause war.

Lange saß sie auf dem alten Sofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer und grübelte. Bis sie endlich einnickte und in unruhige Träume fiel.

‚_Lächelnd zog sie Snape in ihre Arme, küsste ihn sehnsüchtig und fühlte sich einfach nur zu Hause.'_

Als Hermine am Sonntag morgen erwachte, war da immer noch dieses Gefühl.

Warm – vertraut – Snape – zu Hause.

In diesem Moment entschied sich Hermine.

Sie suchte das Pergament aus ihrer Robe und setzte ihre Unterschrift darunter.

„Hermine Jane Granger, akzeptiert!"

Kaum war der letzte Buchstabe geschrieben, verschwand der Vertrag in einem leichten Windhauch.

Um die Mittagsstunde ploppte Dobby in Hermines Räume und schreckte sie auf.

Fröhlich lachte er Hermine an.

„Miss Hermine, wie Dobby sich freut! Professor Dumbledore sagt, ich soll helfen!"

Erschrocken zuckte Hermine zusammen.

„Dobby, du!" fauchte sie laut.

„Man könnte denken, das Albus einen vorwarnt. ," entfuhr es ihr unbedacht.

Der Hauself ließ sofort die Ohren hängen und Hermine riss sich heftig zusammen.

„Ich bin froh, das du hergekommen bist. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich alles nach Hogwarts bringen soll."

Freundlich sah sie Dobby an.

In der Tat dauerte es nicht sehr lange und die kleine Wohnung war noch Hermines Sachen gelehrt.

„Miss Hermine, kommen sie! Professor Dumbledore hat alles gerichtet. Und ihre Räume sind auch fertig!"

Schon färbten sich die Flammen im Kamin grün. Hermine trat ins Feuer und flohte nach Hogwarts.

Ein unmerkliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als Hermine aus Dumbledores Kamin schritt. Flüchtig schüttelte sie die Asche ab.

„Hermine, da sind sie ja!"

Der Schulleiter freute sich sichtlich.

„Ich hatte leider noch keine Zeit, Severus von ihrer Entscheidung zu unterrichten."

Ein fast schon verschlagenes Lächeln stand auf seinem Gesicht.

„Aber vielleicht möchten sie ihn ja überraschen..."

Das diese Idee auf fruchtbaren Boden fiel, konnte der alte Mann in Hermines Augen sehen.

Ein kurzes, fast peinliches Schweigen folgte.

„Ach Hermine, wir feiern morgen abend Yule. Ich hoffe, das sie kommen."

Leicht nickte sie.

„Gut, sehr gut!" freute sich Dumbledore.

„Kann ich in meine Räume, Albus? Ich muss noch einiges einräumen."

Hermine klang müde.

„Natürlich Hermine. Ich bringe sie hin.

Eins noch, ich vergaß --

Willkommen auf Hogwarts!"

...

Ich gestehe, diesmal hatte ich mehrere Ideen zum Titel des Kapitels... ich will sie euch nicht vorenthalten.

Da wären, ‚"mein Freund der Baum" (bei einem uralten Lied geklaut)

„Willkommen auf Hogwarts" (war mir zu offensichtlich)

„Was soll ich tun?"

Lach, ich bin dann doch bei Snape geblieben.


	15. Yule

Huhu

Huhu! Leicht verlegen in die Menge winkt... . Ich bin ja nur ein kleines bisschen zu spät.

Zum Yule Fest eine Kleinigkeit. Yule wird am Winteranfang gefeiert, wenn die längste Nacht bevorsteht. Normalerweise wird das Yule Feuer am Abend angezündet. Nicht verwirren lassen, aber genau da beginnt das neue Sonnen!jahr.

Ich hab das ganze auf den Nachmittag verlegt und mich damit (wiedermal) an Marion Zimmer Bradley orientiert. Wer mag, kann einen Link zu den heidnischen Feiertagen bekommen.

Und nu viel Spaß!

**Yule – Wintersonnwende – 21. Dezember**

Geschafft, müde, einfach fertig, stand Hermine in ihren Räumen. Dumbledore hatte sie, freundlicherweise, noch einmal seinen Kamin benutzen lassen. Neugierig sah sie sich um.

Ein großer, heller, in zarten beige Tönen gehaltener Raum, wartete auf Hermine. Eine ganze Wand war Regalen vorbehalten, die bis unter die Decke reichten. Eine bequeme Sitzecke, mit kleinem Tisch standen gleich vor ihr, in der Nähe des Kamins. An der hinteren Wand entdeckte Hermine einen Schreibtisch.

Zwei Türen sah sie. Eine ganz offensichtlich der Eingang, die andere führte in einen kleinen Raum, mit zwei weiteren Türen. Das Schlafzimmer, inklusive dem üblichen Himmelbett. Natürlich in Gryffindor Rot.

‚_Darum kümmere ich mich morgen,_**' **dachte Hermine. Diese Farbe an ihrem Bett, war schon lange nicht mehr ihr Fall.

Das Badezimmer, das ihr einen Ausruf der Freude entlockte.

Schnell duschte Hermine, bevor sie ins Bett fiel und schlief.

Ein Getöse von hunderten Füssen weckte sie. Verstört saß sie im Bett.

‚_Wo bin ich? Was ist los?'_

Mit einem Schlag fiel ihr ein, was gestern alles geschehen war.

„Natürlich," murmelte sie.

„Ich bin ja in Hogwarts."

Völlig verschlafen tappte sie in Richtung Bad.

Hermine schwelgte im Badewasser, mit den verschiedensten Farben und Gerüchen.

‚_Purer Luxus!'_

Sehr viel später, stand sie wieder in dem Raum der sich so banal „Stube" schimpfte.

Erschrocken sah sie Dobby an, der gerade die letzten ihrer Bücher in Regal stellte.

„Guten Tag, Miss Hermine! Dobby hat schon längst Frühstück gebracht!"

Fröhlich schwatzte der Elf weiter.

„Keine Schüler heute, Miss, fahren alle nach Hause."

Irgendwie singend... .

„Yule, wir feiern Yule!"

Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf, als der ewig schwatzende Elf endlich verschwand. Es musste jetzt schon weit nach Mittag sein, so glaubte sie.

„Ich wünschte, es gäbe wenigstens ein Fenster hier!"

Schimpfte sie vor sich hin.

Da gingen alle Lichter aus.

Ein „Lumos" half ihr die Tür zu finden. Leise öffnete sie das Porträt. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Bild reichte.

‚_Eindeutig, Kerker' _dachte sie und suchte langsam den Weg nach oben.

Als Hermine auf die Ländereien trat, war sie für einen Moment wie erstarrt. Zu ungewöhnlich war das Bild, das sich ihr bot.

Am Ufer des Sees standen etwa zwanzig Menschen und viele, sehr viele Hauselfen.

Die Wassermenschen schauten aus dem See und die Zentauren standen am Rand des Waldes.

Und in der Mitte von allem, Albus Dumbledore!

Schnell und unbeobachtet reihte sich Hermine in den Kreis ein. Sie sah den großen Holzstoß, der nur darauf wartete angezündet zu werden.

Alle standen wartend da.

‚_Aber auf was nur?'_ fragte sich Hermine. Nicht zum erstenmal wünschte sie sich, das es in ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts, auch schon mal eine Yule – Feier gegeben hätte.

„Gleich kommt die Sonne raus," flüsterte eine helle Stimme neben Hermine.

„Dann kann der Professor das Feuer entzünden!"

‚_Aahh, darauf warten wir!'_

Gespannt beobachtete Hermine die Wolken.

Tatsächlich, der Himmel klärte auf.

„Das ist immer so," murmelte die helle stimme.

„Es gab noch kein fest, an dem er den Stab benutzen musste!"

Neugierig sah Hermine zu.

Und wirklich, Dumbledore stand mit einem geschliffenem Glas ( neudeutsch: Lupe) da und versuchte das Feuer zu entzünden.

Endlich, etwas Rauch! Kleine Flämmchen suchten Nahrung.

Im nächsten Moment stand das trockene Holz in hellen Flammen.

Lachend (und erleichtert ) bat Dumbledore die Elfen, das neue Licht ins Schloss zu bringen.

Alle standen sie da, mit Fackeln, Kerzen und warteten auf ein Wort.

„Glück und Segen im neuen Jahr!"

Sprach der Schulleiter und seine kleinen Helfer stoben auseinander.

„Kommt näher," rief Dumbledore.

Der Kreis der Lehrer schloss sich eng um ihn.

Geschickt brachte der alte Mann Hermine, immer noch unentdeckt, hinter sich.

‚Wie macht der das nur?' fragte sich diese.

Traditionell verteilte Dumbledore jetzt kleine Geschenke. Genauso traditionell, waren diese aus Stahl ( für die Herren der Schöpfung ) oder aus Silber ( für die Krone der Schöpfung ).

Langsam trat Snape, mit genervtem Gesicht, auf ihn zu.

Dumbledore stockte, murmelte in seinen Bart, fing an zu grinsen.

„Ich hoffe du freust dich Severus!"

Mit schnellem Schritt trat der alte Zauberer zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Hermine frei.


	16. Die Feier

Ja, da bin ich wieder... . Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat. Leider hat sich meine Muse Urlaub genommen und ließ mich mit einem Blatt Papier und ein paar Ideen zurück. Nur ohne sie, geht's mit dem Schreiben nicht wirklich.

Also seid etwas nachsichtig...

Ein ganz großes und liebes Danke geht dann heut und hier an LMA! Du bist eben doch mein Lieblingsreviewer!! Kekse und Butterbier hinstell! Ein großer Knuddler auch an dich SnapeEvans! Danke dir!

Dann gibt's heut noch ein wenig Statistik... Über 80 Blatt Papier hab ich als Reinschrift abgeheftet, das gleiche noch mal, hab ich entsorgt, ähm. Es sind mittlerweile 34 Word Seiten und etwa 11500 Worte...

Tja, ich versteck mich dann mal schnell -- hier kommt das nächste, das letzte Kapitel...

**Die Feier**

Für einen Moment war Snape sprachlos.

„Du bist hier?!"

Etwas unsicher lächelte Hermine ihn an.

„Dann hast du unterschrieben?" fragte er leise.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. So nickte sie nur energisch. Sie machte einen Schritt zu Snape und nahm seine Hand.

Dumbledore beobachtete ein zärtliches Lächeln der Beiden und sorgte für eine Ablenkung der anderen Lehrer. Eine Kiste Butterbier erschien und bald hörte man Lachen und Schwatzen rund ums Feuer.

„Severus – es tut mir leid, das ich einfach weggelaufen bin. Ich musste... ." begann Hermine zaghaft.

„Psst Hermine. Wichtig ist das du hier bist," meinte Snape und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Wie geht das heute abend weiter?" fragte Hermine mit Blick aufs Feuer.

Snape grinste.

„Bald geht's zum Festessen und danach beginnt der ‚gemütliche' Teil des Abends. Meistens endet es damit, das alle in der großen Halle versacken," lachte er.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Dumbledore führte die kleine Gesellschaft zu Tisch.

Fröhlich lachen und trinkend, feierte man die wieder länger werdenden Tage.

Als McGonagall verschwand, zwinkerte Snape Hermine zu.

„Wart es ab," flüsterte er schmunzelnd.

Kurz darauf klangen die Töne einer Sackpfeife durch die Halle.

Der eine oder andere verschwand um mit Geige, Flöte, Gitarre zurück zu kehren.

Tatsächlich stimmte Dumbledore laut singend in die Melodie ein.

Poppy Pomfrey fragte schon leicht angeschlagen.

„He-mine, wasch mascht du hi-ier?" ‚Hicks'

Hermine verkniff sich das Lachen.

„Ich mach meine Meister Lehre bei Professor Snape."

„Hach, hascht du-u dir dasch gut überlecht?" ‚Hicks'

„Poppy, sie sollen ins Bett gehen," knurrte Snape von der Seite.

„Nee, nee, nosch lange nisch," und kehrte leicht schwankend zu ihrem Platz zurück.

„Das du noch so nüchtern bist," kicherte Hermine.

„Ich hab ja auch noch was vor!"

Snape strich mit den Fingerspitzen anzüglich über ihren Oberschenkel.

Ein Schauer lief über Hermines Rücken.

„Ach ja? Was denn?"

„Das zeig ich dir dann schon," flüsterte Snape mit seidenweicher Stimme.

Eine weitere Stunde die Hermine mit singen, tanzen und viel lachen verbrachte, folgte.

Zufällig folgte sie Dumbledores glasigen Blick zu Snape. Der nickte und zauberte Betten. Mit einem gemeinen Lächeln, fügte er Nachtschränkchen auf denen ‚Katertrank' stand, hinzu.

Ohne Worte zog er Hermine mit sich aus der großen Halle.

Snape amüsierte sich köstlich über seine Kollegen, bis Hermine ihn schupste.

„Du bist gemein!"

„Natürlich! Deswegen hast du mich ja auch gern!" stichelte Snape weiter.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" neckte Hermine ihn.

„Oh ja," murmelte Snape und zog sie in einen Kuss.

Schwer atmend löste sich Hermine aus dem Kuss.

Schmiegte sich eng an Snape und strich mit ihrer Zunge sanft über sein Ohrläppchen.

„Komm," hauchte sie und zog ihn weiter.

In seinen räumen blieb Hermine plötzlich stehen. Ein neckisches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Du wolltest mir noch etwas zeigen?"

Das pure Begehren stand in ihren Augen.

„Das mach ich jetzt!"

Zärtlich strich Snape über ihre Wangen, glitten über den Hals zu den Schultern.

Sanft zog er Hermine an sich. Seine Zunge bat um Einlass. Leise stöhnend öffnete Hermine ihre Lippen.

Beide Zungen liebkosten sich und begannen einen Kampf, den keiner gewinnen konnte.

Mit flinken fingern öffnete Snape die Knöpfe an Hermines Bluse, schob dies von ihren Armen. Schnell folgte ihre Hose.

Snapes bewundernder Blick blieb an dunkelgrüner Spitze hängen.

„Du bist wunderschön," flüsterte er.

Während er Hermine bestaunte, befreite die ihn (weitest gehend) von störendem Stoff.

Sanft glitten ihre Finger über Snapes nackte Brust, folgten dem Schauer den sie verursachten. Kurz unter seinem Nabel hielt sie inne, ließ ihre Lippen den Weg ihrer Hände folgen.

Endlich befreite sie Snapes Erregung aus der störenden Hülle.

Steil auf gerichtet stand seine Männlichkeit vor Hermines Lippen.

Ein feuchter Kuss auf die Eichelspitze, ließ Snape laut ausatmen.

Hermine saugte, mit leisem Schmatzen, seine Speerspitze in ihren Mund. Mit ihrer Zunge umspielend, nahm sie den Schaft in sich auf.

Knabbernd, küssend, saugend. Immer und immer wieder.

Bis Snape sie mit einem lauten Stöhnen von sich löste.

Ein kleiner Ruck und er hatte Hermine auf seinen Armen und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Mit zwei Fingern löste Snape den BH, bevor er sie auf sein Bett sinken ließ.

Sich vom Hals abwärts küssend, fand er schnell ihre vollen Brüste. Mit der Zunge umspielte er die rosa Warzen, bis sie sich steil aufrichteten.

Seine Hand fand den weg zu ihrer feuchten Spalte von allein.

Gekonnt kreisten seine Finger über ihren Lustpunkt, brachten Hermine zum stöhnen.

Eine feuchte Spur hinterlassend, küsste er sich seinen Weg zu ihrer Scham. Und als seine Zunge, den empfindlichen Knoten erreichte, hielt Hermine nichts mehr.

Ihr Becken bäumte sich ihm zuckend entgegen und sie fiel in Wellen aus Licht.

Genussvoll machte Snape weiter.

Seine Hände glitten über ihren Busen, zwirbelten die harten Nippel. Seine Zunge liebkoste ihre empfindlichste Stelle. Wieder und immer wieder.

„Severus, bitte!" keuchte Hermine.

Langsam positionierte sich Snape vor ihrem Eingang. Um dann mit einer flüssigen Bewegung in sie einzudringen.

Drängend stieß er in sie.

Nach mehr verlangend klammerte sich Hermine um ihn.

„Schneller!"

Stöhnte sie laut, bevor die Welle sie ein zweites mal überrollte.

Alles zog sich krampfhaft um Snapes Schaft zusammen und nach einem letzten Stoß, sprang auch er über die Klippe.

Bald darauf schliefen beide, eng umschlungen, im ersten Licht des Tages ein.

Snape und Hermine erwachten, als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand.

Zärtlich lächelte sie sich an.

„Guten Morgen!"

Leicht verkatert (obwohl er sich zurück gehalten hatte) sah Snape sie an.

Vorsichtig blinzelte Snape ins Licht. Dann legte sich der Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen fragend auf Hermine.

Die lächelte.

„Wir werden das schon schaffen!" flüsterte sie.

...

Noch mal ganz vorsichtig aus einem Loch guckt. Ich werd noch einen Epilog schreiben, demnächst.


	17. Chapter 17

Besser spät als nie... Ich war eine Woche nicht da und hab die letzten zwei Wochen an dem hier unten gebastelt...

Vielen Dank an alle! An meine lieben Reviewer, LMA ich knuddel dich noch mal! An alle meine Schwarzleser, ;-)

So, stellt bitte einen Eimer neben den Bildschirm, es wird leicht schmalzig...

**Drei Jahre später**

Heilig Abend

Hermine hatte es sich auf einer Fensterbank, weit oben im Schloss gemütlich gemacht. Hier kam nur selten ein Schüler entlang. Jetzt waren nur eine Handvoll Kinder im Schloss und sie war völlig ungestört.

In sich hinein schmunzelnd erinnerte sie sich an die letzten drei Jahre.

Das erste Jahr war das pure Chaos.

Snape verfiel hin und wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster und ließ Hermine seine spitze Zunge spüren. Die bot natürlich Kontra.

So flogen nicht nur Fetzen, sondern hauptsächlich Türen.

Tatsächlich musste eine davon, von Filch ersetzt werden, nachdem Hermine in ihrem Zorn ein leichtes „Bombarda" hinter Snape herschickte.

Beide sahen kichernd zu, wie Filch sich mit den dicken Wänden und dem alten Holz abmühte.

Aber Snape und Hermine schafften es, sich zusammen zu raufen.

Das zweite Jahr, stand im Zeichen der Kompromisse.

Es kostete beide viel Beherrschung, nicht immer wieder ihren Sturkopf durch zu setzen.

Hin und wieder kam es natürlich trotzdem zu kleineren Reibereien. Die jedes Mal von Dumbledore mit neckenden Worten kommentiert wurden.

Doch davon ließen sich Snape und Hermine nicht stören.

Das letzte Jahr fing hektisch an.

Hermine hatte in den ersten Monaten alle Hände voll zu tun. Sie musste ihrer Meisterarbeit den letzten Feinschliff geben.

Snape musste ein Dutzend schriftliche Präsentationen über sich ergehen lassen. Zu seinem Glück, fehlte Hermine am Ende die Zeit für eine dreizehnte.

Zwei Wochen vor der Sommersonnwende (21. Juni) musste sie vor den anderen vier Meistern des Landes ihren Trank vorstellen. Musste Fragen beantworten und ihre Aufzeichnungen verteidigen.

Dann hieß es warten.

Zwei Wochen in denen Snape am liebsten weit, weit weg gewesen wäre... .

Endlich war es dann soweit.

Snape übergab mit ernster Miene und strahlenden Augen, die Meisterurkunde an Hermine.

Die jauchzte laut auf und fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals.

Während die Zwei einige ruhige Tage in den Ferien verbrachten, brütete Dumbledore schon über weiteren Möglichkeiten. Eine davon war, das Hermine in Hoggwarts blieb.

Nur wie?

Kurz vor dem neuen Schuljahr kam dem Schulleiter die rettende Idee.

Hermine bereitete sich schon, oder besser gesagt, noch immer, auf die Abreise vor. (Sie war tot traurig).

„Ich habe da einen Vorschlag," sagte Dumbledore leise, als er in den Kerkern eingelassen wurde.

Fragende Blicke trafen ihn.

„Severus, du wünschst dir mehr Zeit für deine Forschung! Beide wollt ihr, das du Hermine hier bleibst und nicht zu deiner neuen Arbeit umziehen musst."

Allgemeines nicken.

„Dann teilt euch den Unterricht!"

Jetzt hatte Dumbledore Snape überrascht.

„Du meinst...?"

Erstaunt sah Snape ihn an und fing dann an zu überlegen.

„Warum eigentlich nicht," murmelte er.

Also übernahm Hermine (die natürlich einverstanden war) die vier unteren Klassen.

Beide hatten die gleiche Stundenzahl zu unterrichten und hatten, fast, ausreichend Zeit für Labor und Privatleben.

Glücklich wanderte Hermines Blick über die verschneiten Ländereien. Sie war einfach nur froh hier sein zu können.

Verträumt sah sie dem Sonnenuntergang zu, als der leise Gong zum Abendessen rief.

In der, wie eigentlich immer, leicht überladen geschmückten großen Halle, warteten schon alle auf sie.

Die fünf Zweit- und Drittklässler grüßten freundlich.

Snape sah sie mit glühenden Augen an.

Und Dumbledore schwatzte vergnügt mit jedem, der auch nur so aussah, also ob er zuhörte.

Hermine war froh, als das Abendessen endlich vorbei war. Nur die Bewegung von Snapes Augen verriet, das er, genau wie sie, hier weg wollte.

Auch die freundlichsten Worte hielten die beiden nicht zurück.

‚_Endlich Ruhe,'_ dachte Snape, während Hermine zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Rotwein holte.

Zittrig betastete er das kleine Päckchen in seiner Tasche.

Ein kleines Plopp holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und Snape erkennen das der Wein offen war.

‚Eigentlich mache ich das immer,' ärgerte er sich über sich selbst. Füllte dann aber schnell die Gläser.

Schweigend kuschelte Hermine sich an ihn. Einfach nur genießend.

Vorsichtig zog Snape das Päckchen aus der Tasche, legte es Hermine in die Hände.

Ein fragender Blick traf ihn.

„Pack aus," flüsterte er.

Hermine löste das Papier und öffnete das Schächtelchen.

Ein lautes Keuchen war zu hören... .

Zwei Ringe waren darin... .

Silben und Gold.

Sie konnten kaum unterschiedlicher sein. Einer in Silber, einer in Gold.

Sie konnten kaum ähnlicher sein.

Der kleine Ring, der Silberne, zeigte eine feine Gravur.

Eine Schlange, in Gold, mit kleinen Zähnen aus Rubinen, die sich um einen ziselierten Löwen schlang.

Der Goldene, sichtbar der größere Ring. Auf ihm war ein silberner Löwe mit smaragdgrünen Augen. Die silbernen Tatzen auf eine angedeutete goldene Schlange gestützt.

Als Snape ihr den Ring ansteckte, fragte Hermine.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Der Blick und die feste Bewegung an ihrem Ringfinger reichten als Antwort.

„Und du?" fragte Snape leise.

Da spürte er schon Hermines Hände, die ihm den anderen Ring ansteckten.

„Noch Fragen, Severus?"

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr!"

Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, besiegelte das unausgesprochene Versprechen...

...

Ich geb mein Spielzeug, mit besten Dank an JKR zurück. Leichte Gebrauchsspuren, aber nicht schlimm...

Ach ja Miss Rowling, zählen sie besser nach... vielleicht habe ich einen behalten...


End file.
